


Dot to Dot

by Stickyfrog



Category: South Park
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Explicit Language, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Secrets, Sneaking Around, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickyfrog/pseuds/Stickyfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig had only stated two real ‘rules’, no one could know about this and most importantly; Craig was NOT gay.<br/>* A secret established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Established (but secret) relationship between Kyle and Craig. Smut and angst ahead. 
> 
> I don’t own South Park, it belongs to Stone & Parker.

Kyle’s sneaker slipped on the icy windowsill as he pulled himself up to the top floor. Craig’s window was cracked just enough for Kyle’s fingers to slip under and pull it open; Kyle knew Craig had left it open anticipating his arrival. Craig wasn’t in his room yet so Kyle took the opportunity to shut the window in the position it had been in and hide in Craig’s closet. Craig was so indifferent in expression it was always a thrill to scare him. 

The door finally opened and Craig walked in, still speaking to his mother. “Make sure you take the trash out tomorrow morning, it’s overflowing!” His mother shouted up the stairs. 

“Yeah, alright ma!” Craig replied angrily, slamming his door behind him and heading toward his bed. 

Kyle snickered behind his hand as Craig peeked out the window hopefully, opening it just a centimeter more. “Freeze!” Kyle said in a stern voice making Craig jump and stare at him wide-eyed. Craig’s shocked expression quickly turned to annoyed. 

“Asshole.” Craig muttered, walking over to Kyle and knocking down his hand-pistol. He pulled the redhead into a sloppy kiss and left him to wipe the spit from his chin. 

“Aw, you look so innocent when you’re scared.” Kyle laughed. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Craig locked his door and pulled off his hoodie. Kyle followed suit, slipping out of his own jacket and toeing off his shoes. “Let’s make this quick, I have to drive Ruby to her gymnastics tomorrow morning and I’m fucking tired.” 

“You’re so romantic.” Kyle said dryly. 

“Fuck you.” Craig pushed Kyle down into his mattress and straddled his hips. Kyle shuttered as Craig slid down his body and nuzzled his face into Kyle’s hip, gently brushing his crotch every now and then with his cheek. 

“Fuck you.” Kyle retorted, his voice a whimpering mess already. 

“Could you?” Craig growled up at him. He awkwardly tore Kyle’s jeans off and threw them on the floor and swiftly pressed his face back into Kyle’s groin and licked teasingly at his inner thigh. 

“What are you doing?” Kyle propped himself onto his elbows and glared down at his boyfriend. 

“Playing dot to dot.” Craig replied in monotone, tracing a few of Kyle’s freckles with his long spindly finger. 

“I thought you were in a hurry?” Kyle mocked while inching away from the tickling digit. 

Craig didn’t reply verbally but yanked his clothes off. He got stuck in his shirt for a moment before undoing the top button, Kyle laughed at his misfortune while lazily stroking himself. Craig was tall and nonathletic, a true ectomorph, but Kyle never really liked muscles too much and thought Craig was spectacularly sexy despite the acne and trademark scowl. Craig found Kyle equally attractive; Kyle played basketball and had rather nice lean muscles and broad shoulders; he had flawlessly clear skin covered in a smattering of freckles. Kyle was a head shorter than Craig but when they were lying down wrapped in each other’s limbs height was indistinguishable. 

Craig gave Kyle’s dick a few lazy licks before kneeling towards the headboard and bracing his hands. Kyle frowned, he wanted to see Craig’s face but he always wanted to look away from Kyle when they fucked. Kyle was always trying to sneak a peek at Craig’s ‘O’ face to no avail. 

Kyle always tried to take his time with foreplay but Craig always wanted to get it over with like it was an annoying chore. Kyle nibbled on the taller boy’s shoulder while he worked a couple of fingers into Craig’s body. Craig barked out to get on with it already but Kyle disobeyed and continued fucking Craig with his fingers. After the third shout to get it over with Kyle finally replaced his fingers with his cock and as much as he would have liked to take his time Craig’s pleas of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ were hard to ignore in their state of arousal. 

It was over before Kyle would have liked. They cleaned themselves up hastily and before Kyle could even pull his shirt of Craig was tossing his shoes and jacket at him, asking him to leave promptly without actually asking. 

The walk home was always difficult. It was below thirty degrees and Kyle was tired from his late night rendezvous. He always wished he could just crash at Craig’s house after they had their tumble. There was a pretty big problem with that though… since Craig wasn’t gay. 

When Kyle had come out it was involuntary, Cartman had caught his experimental kiss with Butters on film and there was no going back. He immediately had stopped talking to Butters which he still felt bad about. Craig had cornered him in the basement of a house party while he was getting more beer, pressed him against the wall and kissed him. It tasted like beer… 

Kyle was sure after that sloppy make-out session that Craig would forget or deny it and life would go on as usual, but suddenly Craig was getting handsy at any and every opportunity eventually inviting Kyle to his house to plow the virginity out of him. Craig had only stated two real ‘rules’, no one could know about this and most importantly Craig was NOT gay. 

Kyle stumbled quietly into his house and into his awaiting bed sheets. 

****

“Online dating’s not so bad, aren’t you lonely?” Stan said nervously as Kyle pumped gas into his beat-up car. 

“How would you know it’s not so bad? You’ve been dating the same girl for almost ten years!” 

“Aren’t you though? Lonely?” Stan scuffed his shoe on the pavement, “you could hang out with Butters?” He suggested cautiously. 

Kyle sighed heavily, “I don’t like Butters.” 

“I know but… you don’t have a lot of options.” Stan shrugged. 

“Everything’s fine, I’m not lonely.” Kyle assured him, “don’t worry about me so much.”

“Okay… I just want you to be happy, dude.” 

“I know.” 

“Hey losers.” A voice came from Kyle and Stan’s right. A car had pulled up to the pump behind Kyle, it was Clyde. “You guys always make out at the gas station?” He laughed. 

“Clyde, you know I’m dating Wendy.” Stan looked furious. The quick defense made Kyle kind of angry. 

“Might as well be a dude, that bitch has some serious balls.” Clyde whistled. Craig got out of the passenger seat and Kyle’s stomach turned as they met eyes. Craig walked over to a patch of dirt that was far from the gas pumps and lit up a cigarette. “Craig!” Clyde yelled as he grabbed the pump handle, “we don’t have time for that shit, we gotta get going.” Craig simply lifted his hands and flipped Clyde off with both middle fingers before continuing his smoke break.

“You’re staring.” Stan whispered in his ear urgently. Kyle snapped his attention back to the pump, it had stopped already and he was just standing there like a douche. 

“I just spaced out, sorry.” Kyle frowned and placed the pump back into its holder. 

As they got back into the car Stan said something that made Kyle blush furiously, “Do you have a crush on Craig or something?” 

“What?! No!” Kyle barked, starting his engine. 

“It’s just how you were looking… sorry.” Stan looked out the window as they left the parking lot. 

“How was I looking?” Kyle pressed one cold hand against his burning cheek, trying to stop the blush. 

“Like… how Kenny looks at Stacey, how Clyde looks at Bebe… how Cartman looks at cheeseburgers.” Stan always knew how to lighten the situation, they both laughed heartily at the fat joke. “Like… it’s okay I wouldn’t say.” Stan urged. 

“He’s alright to look at.” Kyle admitted flippantly. “He’s just another straight asshole.” Kyle turned his face away from Stan, he knew his friend could tell when he was lying. 

“Just alright?” Stan was grinning wickedly. “Well, he is kind of a pizza face and he’s scrawny as shit.” 

“His acne’s not that bad!” Kyle couldn’t stop the protest, he’d spoken without thinking. 

Stan chuckled in that fucking knowing way he always did when he saw right through his best friend. “He’s probably not gay, but it doesn’t hurt to look.” His laughter continued. 

“Shut up, Stan.” Kyle growled at his steering wheel. 

****

It hadn’t even been a day before they ran into Craig again. There was a bon fire keg party by the lake and when they arrived Craig and Clyde were already flanking the keg and looked like they’d already had a few. 

“Your prince is here.” Stan whispered to Kyle. 

“Dude!” Kyle growled, his blush from earlier returning. 

Craig looked up at Kyle for a brief moment before looking back down into his cup. Damn Kyle thought, Clyde was taking payments, he’d paid for the keg. “Ah, the faggy lovers stopped butt-fucking long enough to join us.” Clyde laughed as they approached. 

“Fuck you, Clyde.” Stan retorted quickly. 

Kyle saw Craig’s gaze slip angrily to his best-friend at the ‘faggy’ comment, but it was so brief only Kyle could have caught it. While Clyde and Stan were arguing (while seamlessly making a beer transaction all at the same time) Craig looked up at Kyle, “Three bucks a piece.” He raised his glass to indicate the red solo cup full of keg beer. 

Kyle tried to avoid his cold gaze, it made his chest feel tight and his stomach ache. He searched around in his wallet and located a five. “Change for five?” He met Craig’s eyes again, a silent conversation exchanged through their eyes. Craig’s eyes said ‘I’m kind of drunk and I’m going to jump you when no one’s looking’ and Kyle’s said ‘It’s really difficult and painful to not be able to kiss you right here…’. Craig grabbed the bill, never breaking eye contact with his lover. He handed him back five ones in change. “That’s not…” Kyle started, Craig replied by shushing him and winking. The other boys finally stopped their fight and Stan grabbed Kyle’s jacket forcefully just as Craig had handed him his cup. 

Kyle had only allowed himself two cups (both free from Craig) so he could drag Stan home, Stan had already had ten. Wendy agreed to drive him home, she’d only had one glass of wine and was more sober than Kyle so he agreed. As he was walking to his car he heard a whistle, he turned towards the noise. Craig was leaning against a tree in a dark secluded area, rubbing lazily at the front of his jeans and smiling evilly in Kyle’s direction. 

He’ll be the death of me… 

TBC – thank you for reading!


	2. 2

Craig’s fingers were icy cold down the front of Kyle’s pants but Kyle’s cold fingers were thawing down the front of Craig’s jeans as well. Kyle was nervous about being caught but Craig always found it exceptionally exciting. They were ankle deep in snow and the smoky clouds of their breath mingled together as Craig pushed Kyle against the tree. The bark was biting him but Craig’s hands were warming up on him and they felt so good. 

Kyle was biting his lip to the point of bleeding to keep quiet; the woods provided no background noise to cover their devious act. Craig began chewing roughly on Kyle’s neck and his grip tightened… sped up… 

A small gasp escaped Kyle’s lips and his own grip loosened, Craig was a god with magical hands and Kyle was his loyal follower. He knew when he finished he’d messed the bottom of Craig’s shirt but it didn’t matter, it was late and they’d both be in bed soon enough. Craig was still hard, he was pressing helplessly into Kyle’s thigh. Kyle lifted his leg higher and grabbed Craig’s ass, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies as tight as he could feasibly manage. Craig rutted against him a few times before his own completion including an erotic sort of grunt-moan that echoed through the woods and those sharp teeth latching back against Kyle’s pale neck. 

“Come on, I’m freezing.” Kyle whispered against Craig’s wet hair, snow was starting to fall around them. 

“I’ll see you at school.” Craig said, boring voice and all, he grabbed the front of Kyle’s shirt and knocked their jaws together roughly with a small kiss to the corner of Kyle’s mouth that spoke everything about his desire… nothing of caring… nothing of sweetness… nothing of love… only passion, desire…   
****

Kyle’s eyes were wet as he pressed his face into his pillow. He couldn’t help the stupid bubbly feeling in his chest, the way his heart seemed to catch in his throat when he looked into Craig’s eyes. It used to feel like a game, it used to be exciting, it was tearing him apart… did Craig ever feel this way about him or was he just a toy for Craig’s amusement? Did it mean anything? Was it ever supposed to?

****

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Kyle looked hopefully up at Craig, getting odd looks from his surrounding friends. 

“I guess.” Craig slammed his locker closed and lazily followed Kyle to the back of the building. “What?” Craig… was so intimidating in public, Kyle had to think about the previous night to get rid of his nerves. 

Kyle spoke in a low voice, leaning in, “I was thinking, since Stan and Clyde are both going out for Valentines that we could maybe hang out?” 

“What? You wanna fuck?” Craig drawled out, pulling a cigarette from his half crushed pack. 

“Well, we could.” Kyle glanced around nervously, always paranoid of Cartman, “but I was thinking, like, we could watch a movie, have some dinner…” 

“Like a date.” Craig’s monotone voice gave nothing away about his feelings toward the suggestion. It had always just been sex… 

“No… Kind of…” Kyle chewed on his lip. 

Craig looked to the side, not looking for eavesdroppers but thinking, “I guess.” He said boredly. “But we’re gonna fuck right?” He threw his half-smoked cigarette into the snow below. 

“Yeah… of course.” Kyle laughed nervously, finally understanding Stan’s bouts of vomit around Wendy, she could be nearly as intimidating as Craig sometimes. At least she was into romance… 

Romance… he couldn’t even imagine the words ‘I love you’ in Craig’s bored tone, but the thought made his stomach turn again. Kyle was ruined, he was smitten, he was mad… in love with Craig. 

 

Craig had just turned the corner to return to his friends before Kyle lost his breakfast in the snow. He propped his hand on the brick wall and wiped his sweaty forehead. “Craig…” He whispered as he lowered himself to sitting in the snow, glancing at the tiny burn hole where Craig had abandoned his cigarette and his colorful pile of sick. 

****

“Sorry, I know we usually hang on Fridays, but you know…” Stan bumped his shoulder into his best friend’s. They were headed home from school, Stan’s backpack stuffed to the brim with valentines from many random girls who must have been delusional since Stan was taking Wendy out for a make-up dinner tonight. Kyle had only gotten one valentine and it wasn’t from Craig, it was from Butters. It was a heart shaped card that said, “Keep being awesome!” in it, he was pretty sure Butters had gotten one for everybody like they were still in elementary school or something… dork. 

“It’s cool, man. I know you’ve been trying to get Wendy back.”

“I’m lucky she agreed to go, I know she’s still in love with me though. We’re fucking soul mates! What are you doing tonight?” 

“Hanging out with… er… homework… reading…” Kyle knew he was blushing, damn he needed to think before he spoke. 

“Hanging out with who?” Stan said suggestively, nudging Kyle with his elbow. “Butters?” 

“Fuck you!” Kyle grumbled. 

“Jerking off to Craig’s facebook?” Stan chuckled. 

“Seriously? Shut the fuck up before I kill you.” Kyle practically growled. 

“Settle down, dude.” Stan smiled fondly. “You know you can tell me anything, so who are you hanging out with tonight?” 

Busted! Busted! “Ike.” Kyle flushed after telling the lie but the frost biting at their cheeks was a decent cover this time. He really hated lying to Stan but he didn’t want to lose Craig. 

****

“Hey.” Craig looked bored and in a hurry. Kyle figured he’d push him into a quick fuck and bail but at least he showed up. Kyle’s parents were out of town for the weekend and Ike was out with his girlfriend. 

“Hi.” Kyle stepped aside, inviting Craig in from the cold. The tall man shook off the snow and removed his jacket, still looking like he didn’t want to be here. 

“You thirsty?” Kyle felt anxious as he shuffled into the kitchen. 

“Water.” Craig drawled out as he inspected the movie shelf. He pulled down ‘Night of the Living Dead’ and tossed it on the couch before removing his sweater. Kyle reveled in the peek of skin before Craig’s t-shirt fell into place. 

“You wanna watch zombies on V-day?” Kyle placed the water bottle on the coffee table. 

“Who cares.” Craig muttered sprawling himself with his legs up on the couch in such a way that Kyle couldn’t really sit close to him. 

“Okay.” Kyle sat down on the tiny piece of leftover couch by Craig’s feet after sliding in the movie. A few minutes into the opening Kyle glanced over at Craig, he was fucking playing on his PHONE! “You with me?” 

“Hm?” Craig glanced up from the glowing device and grinned that fucking evil joker grin at Kyle who laughed nervously. Craig let his long legs fall from the couch and leaned toward Kyle. Kyle heard a scream from the movie as Craig began nibbling at his ear and gripping his knee, it was maddening. 

“You’re wearing cologne.” Kyle said absentmindedly as Craig’s hand slid up from his knee to his inner thigh. It was a subconscious thought he didn’t mean to voice. Craig never wore cologne, he never really tried, he always smelled like cigarettes. 

“What?” Craig pulled back to Kyle’s disappointment. 

“Nothing, I’m sorry, just thinking out loud.” Kyle sputtered pulling Craig back toward him by the neck of his shirt. 

“You don’t like it?” Craig lifted and smelled the neck of his t-shirt. 

“It’s fine.” Kyle stuck his face in the side of Craig’s neck and inhaled before kissing the skin there. 

“I thought I smelled bad.” Craig said it like a passing statement and yet Kyle couldn’t help but think Craig had tried to do something kind of nice on his account. “Here.” Craig pulled back to Kyle’s disappointment and began digging through his backpack. 

Kyle quirked an eyebrow at the sudden withdrawal from their making out as Craig produced a small plain black box and handed it to Kyle. “What’s this?” Kyle looked down at the object in his hand. 

“A present. Shut up and open it.” crossed his arms and looked away. 

“I- I didn’t get you anything.” Kyle was taken aback. 

“I didn’t expect you to. Just fucking open it. Fuck!” He looked away from Kyle, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. 

Kyle gently lifted the little lid on the box. Inside was a watch, nothing too fancy, just a silver watch; Engraved crudely by an amateur (Craig) on the top of the metal it said ‘I always have time for you’. Kyle frowned, he hadn’t gotten Craig anything because he hadn’t expected anything. His eyes were wet and he turned away from Craig, he didn’t want Craig to see him cry about it… 

“I know, it’s totally lame.” Craig growled from the other side of the couch. 

“It’s not.” Kyle pulled the watch from the little box and clutched it in his hand. 

Craig sighed and leaned toward Kyle, he pulled the thing harshly from the redhead’s grip and began fastening it on his wrist. “I could have done better.” He stroked the sensitive part of Kyle’s wrist with one of his fingers, playing with the freckles there, his calloused finger sending chills up Kyle’s spine. 

“No, it’s fine.” Kyle tried to discreetly wipe his eye with the other sleeve, but Craig saw and frowned. 

“What’s up?” Craig said wearily. “It’s too much?” 

“No. I wish I’d gotten you something.” 

“Don’t.” Craig turned Kyle’s face toward his, with all the un-gentleness he’d always had. “I just – you’ve been weird and distant and… you know.” Craig looked down at the watch. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you didn’t really like me all that much. That’s all.” Kyle mumbled, the last of his tears drying at the corners of his eyes. 

“But…” Craig shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry.” He sounded frustrated, “I’ve never been with anyone like this before and I’m really bad at it. I like… love you, that’s why…” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m not very good at this.” Kyle saw the first blush he’d ever seen run across Craig’s face, barely noticeable. 

“Yeah, me too. I mean – I’m not good at… I love you too I think.” 

“We’re still fucking tonight, right?” Craig said, spoiling the totally gay mood. 

Kyle laughed, “Yeah.”

TBC… one more chapter coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m excited about this story! (Probably just because I can’t get enough of Cryle). I’m accepting requests for stories because frankly there aren’t enough and I love writing them (warning: I only write Erotica, whether it has a plot line or not). Preferably not overly common – rare pairs are my favorite (Ex: not enough Cryde, Stutters, Cleek, ect. … WAY too much Style, Creek, Kyman), fetish requests welcome. Happy to receive requests in any way, comment, e-mail, ect…


End file.
